Concentrated liquid compositions are not new.
WO 2010/052072 A2 and WO 2010/052073 A1, both to Unilever, for example, disclose hair formulations which are concentrated shampoo compositions. Use of specific oils is said to ensure the liquid compositions remain in a nematic discotic phase rather than lamellar phase.
WO 2010/052147, WO 2010/052070 and WO 2010/052171, also all to Unilever, relate to hair formulations which cover concentrates made with 25-70% alkali metal ether sulfates made in combination with either polypropylene glycol, short chain diols or an aminosilicone.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0139434 to Basappa et al. discloses mixtures of alkyl ether sulphate and a cosurfactant at concentration between 50-95%. A manufacturing process for in-line mixing is also disclosed.
None of these references discloses composition comprising specific perfumes in specifically defined soap-based concentrated liquids. All the references relate to concentrated synthetic surfactant based liquids.
Applicants have filed two applications entitled “Concentrated Liquid Soap Formulations Having Readily Pumpable Viscosity” to Hermanson et al., filed Aug. 12, 2009 (U.S. Ser. No. 12/539,770); and “Concentrated Liquid Soap Formulations with Greater than 50% Long Chain Soap and Fatty Acid Having Readily Pumpable Viscosity” to Hermanson et al, also filed Aug. 12, 2009 (U.S. Ser. No. 12/539,776). Both disclose soap-based concentrated liquid compositions. Neither relates to use of a particular class of perfumes resulting in enhanced efficacy of such perfumes when used in specific liquid concentrate compositions.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0312224 to Yang et al. discloses use of certain classes of perfume in concentrated liquids. The concentrated liquids are synthetic-surfactant based compositions and the benefit of specific perfumes in soap-based concentrated liquids is not recognized or suggested.